


That’s not my name

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Endearments, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: I hoped once I’d got him, once he was finally mine, he would stop bloody tormenting me. If anything he’s becoming  worseBased on this:““Next time, spell him to the bed. Use a ‘Stay put.’ ”“Keep your sexual habits to yourself, Basil.”Carry on Countdown 2019Day 8 - endearment terms
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	That’s not my name

**Baz**

Simon Snow is a fucking nightmare.

I hoped once I’d got him, once he was finally mine, he would stop bloody tormenting me. If anything he’s becoming worse.

This weeks trick is to refer to me as ‘Pitch’ in public. Which of course wouldn’t be a problem if he had ever called me that. But he doesn’t. Except in one very specific set of circumstances. Usually my name combined with the words ‘fuck’ ‘harder’ or sometime ‘deeper’. So when he oh so casually calls me ‘Pitch’ across the university bookstore it doesn’t take a genius to work out that it’s going to have an effect on me. An effect I would rather not experience in a very public place.

So now I’m going to have a discussion with him about using more appropriate endearments.

‘Snow, get your arse into the bedroom and take your clothes off please’

He looks so pleased with himself I’m briefly tempted to stay here and finish my book. (Ha, who the fuck am I kidding. I’d crawl over hot coals and risk immolation to see him naked)

I go to the kitchen and fill a glass before following him.

I look down when I go in, I know better than to look straight at him. I have to do it bit by bit.

“Snow, can I use magic?”

“Mmmmmm”

“Words please Snow”

“Fuck, yes, get on with it”

“Snow, watch your tone, safe word?”

“Anathema”

Crowley. That goes straight to my cock every time. I don’t think the founders at Watford predicted this use of the Anathema.

I cast

**STAY PUT**

It. Is. On.

**Simon**

Fuuuuuuccccck. I’m gonna get it this time. This worked better than I’d hoped. I try to wriggle a bit but the annoying bastard has cast the spell perfectly. I can’t move at all.

He rolls up his sleeves and it makes me whimper. I have no idea what’s coming.

“So it seems we need to work on what you call me in public, if you want something from me you are going to have to earn it with a more suitable suggestion. Understood?”

I just whine at him.

“Understood?”

“Yes, fuck, yes”

Im really confused when he puts his fingers into his glass. I’ve never seen Baz do anything that common before. Then he runs something along the bottom of my foot OHMYGODFUCK  
It’s ice. I can’t move. It’s so cold. I think I like it.

He’s got that eyebrow raised at me so I lick my lips. He going to do it agahhhhhhhhhh.

I think I’m on fire. Not fire. Cold. I can’t do this. I want him to touch me. Or maybe not. I don’t know. More. I want more of something but he’s just stopped.

“More”

“More what Snow?”

I try begging “More please!”

“Snow, have you forgotten the rules already?”

“Please darling”

He smirks at me then the ice cube is back, on my thigh, followed by his cool tongue, licking the water off me. I’m shuddering. I want.

**Baz**

Well. This is certainly getting a response.

I run the ice cube up his other thigh and the gasp is like music. If music made me want to come immediately.

I step back and take a breath. If he could move he would be writhing right now.

He’s whining “Please,please, please”

“Pardon?”

“Please, sweetheart, please”

I roll the ice cube on his hip. Then I lick every drop up with my tongue. The goosebumps are delicious. His ragged breathing is delicious.

I put the ice cube in my mouth and drag it over his skin to his navel. The heat coming off his skin is rising to meet the cold. His stomach muscles flutter and my breath hitches.

I need to cool down myself. I stand up again and fake a stretch. I turn my back on him.

“No please, baby, more, please”

I could purr. Instead I grab a new ice cube and run it along the inside of his wrist. He’s trembling now. He looks so lovely like this. Eyes half closed, trying to catch his breath, hard and wanting. Also about to beg.

“Again please honey, need it please”

I run my tongue up his other arm and then follow it with the ice cube. The change in sensation sets Simon off into another round of babbling and moaning.

**Simon**

Im out of my mind with this. I’m raw sensation. I’ll say anything he wants, do anything.

He’s stepping back again and I can’t, I need, I can’t

“Angel, please give please”

Mmmm he’s taking his clothes off, that’s good, that means more.

He comes back to me and his skin is cool where it’s touching me. I need him touching me. More touching.

“Cupcake, please?”

He grins at that one. Then he pops an ice cube in his mouth and I can feel my cock leaking.

**Baz**

I can’t do this for much longer. I have to. I have more ideas. Like this; I put the ice cube in my mouth and circle his nipple.  
He can’t move so he just screams out. It is the hottest thing I’ve heard since the last amazing noise he made.

I’m transfixed by the goosebumps on his nipple, it’s magnificent. I pop the ice cube into my hand to work on his other nipple while I take this one in my mouth and nip. He thrusts up so hard it nearly breaks the spell.

“Love, love please”

I move my cold mouth down to his cock and take it in swirling my freezing tongue around it. He tries to flinch from the shock of it. Combined with the ice on his nipple it’s too much and this time he breaks right through the spell. Thrusting into my mouth.

“Fuck me now please, love, honey, sweetie, darling, I’ll call you anything if you just fuck me.”

I don’t need much encouragement. I grab the lube and work my fingers into him. I pick the ice cube back up and keep running it over his nipples as he pushes down onto my fingers, squirming and writhing.

I’m done waiting. I pour lube into his hand and let him slick it over my cock, groaning at the touch. He’s so warm, even after I’ve been freezing him.

I grab a pillow to shove under his glorious arse, then I’m inside him, where it’s so hot and so tight and everything.

He pulls me to him and then ALEISTERFUCKINGCROWLEY ice, on the small of my back, down the cleft of my arse, dripping cold water. I thrust forward to get away from it and Simon laughs and moans into my mouth.

He pushes up into me as I push down into him, over and over, hot and cold and wet until

“Pitch, fucking harder”

“Anything for you Snow”


End file.
